Skateboards use a truck for supporting the board on wheels. Some prior art skateboards may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,734 issued Aug. 16, 1983 to Robert G. Barnard for “Truck Design for a Skate-Type Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,087 issued Feb. 17, 1981 to H. Gordon Hansen for “Truck Apparatus for Skate and Skateboard Devices”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,565 issued May 22, 1979 to David M. de Caussin et al. for “Adjustable Skateboard”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,001 issued May 1, 1979 to Tony Christianson for “Skateboard Truck”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,510 issued Oct. 17, 1978 to Thomas Gerald Hillard for “Wheeled Skateboards”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,508 issued Oct. 17, 1978 to John Steven Brown et al. for “Wheeled Skateboards”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,253, issued Nov. 29, 1977 to Eric W. Oldendorf for “Method and Apparatus for Skateboard Suspension System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,763 issued Jan. 28, 1975 to Gordon K. Ware for “Roller Skate Construction with Releasably, Lockable and Adjustable Action Screw”.
In general, the prior art limits adjusting the distance the wheels and the skateboard while permitting the wheel angle tilt to accommodate the angle of a skateboard during a turn.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved skateboard truck construction, in which the skateboard to wheel ground distance is adjustable, allowing the rider to use one skateboard for many currently commercially available axle assembly heights.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description of the drawings.